


Lumpy's Fatigue

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy wakes up feeling more tired than usual, and asks Sniffles for help.





	Lumpy's Fatigue

Lumpy cringed and turned over in his bed as the sunlight made it into his face. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing the light shine from the window. He could tell that morning had already come, but he was still feeling tired. In fact, he didn’t even want to get up. Lumpy sat up in bed, rubbed his eyes with his hands, and then yawned deeply into one of them. But as he moved his arms about, they felt like they were paralyzed.

He had slept for a good amount of time the night before, but his eyes still felt heavy. They felt like they needed some more rest. Lumpy lay back down in his bed and groaned audibly.

“I don’t wanna wake up,” Lumpy thought. “I just wanna go back to sleep…”

His eyes slowly fell closed again. He slept for a few seconds, but then his eyes shot open again. He blinked and shook his head, but he was still feeling tired. He rubbed his eyes again, but he couldn’t keep them open.

Lumpy sat on the edge of his bed and stepped out. Slowly, he walked out of his room, but his legs felt like they had fallen asleep. That was something that rarely happened when he had woken up in the morning. He made his way to the bathroom, stumbling a little along the way, and washed his face at the sink with some cold water.

Even after a fresh dose of water, Lumpy’s eyes were still feeling heavy. He wiped them dry with his towel and then blinked a few times. Not much of an effect.

Lumpy walked down the stairs, yawning into his hand as he did so, and made his way into the kitchen. He placed two pieces of bread into the toaster and pushed the lever down. Then he checked the coffee pot for some fresh coffee, but he was all out. Lumpy inhaled and sighed. He didn’t want his breakfast without coffee...

But Lumpy opened the cupboard, pulled a mug out and washed it out with water from the sink. He then opened the refrigerator, pulled out a carton of milk, and poured it into the mug. He put the carton away and closed the fridge, just as the toaster finished. And from it emerged two perfectly brown slices of toast, which soon ended up on a paper plate.

Lumpy applied some fresh butter to his toast and began to eat. He took his time, since he was still pretty sleepy. Once one piece of toast had been eaten, he took a sip of his milk. Then the other piece, then a larger sip of his milk, until it was all gone.

Lumpy wiped the milk mustache off his mouth before he picked up the empty mug, washed it out again with water, and put it back in the sink to wash later. He then brushed the toast crumbs off his paper plate, went over to his front door, pushed the door open and stepped outside.

The sun was shining brightly in the sky, with not a cloud in sight. But Lumpy’s eyes were still heavy, and he felt even more tired than before. However, an idea came to Lumpy’s mind - what if Sniffles could help wake him up, or at least feel less tired? Given how smart his friend was, that sounded like a good idea.

Lumpy shut the door behind him and made his way to Sniffles’ house. Along the way, he stumbled some more, and kept rubbing his eyes. He yawned a few times, but kept his hands over his mouth to keep from inhaling anything from the air. By the time he had made it to Sniffles’ front door, he felt like he was on the verge of falling asleep again. Fortunately, he had just enough energy to ring the doorbell.

Sniffles answered the door and smiled at Lumpy. “Hi, Lumpy!”

”Hey, Sniffles,” Lumpy replied. He rubbed his eye a little with his hand.

”Um, are you sleepy?” Sniffles asked. Lumpy nodded weakly.

”I was hopin you’d...” Lumpy yawned again into his hand. “...help me with that... I went to bed at the right time last night. I don’t know why I’m still tired.”

”In that case, come on in and have a seat on the couch,” Sniffles said as he moved out of the way. “I’ll figure out what’s wrong.”

Lumpy did as he was told, but once he got onto the couch, he practically fell into it. He lay down on it and grabbed a soft cushion to rest his head on as Sniffles walked over to him. Sniffles thought for a few moments as he looked at Lumpy’s constantly falling eyelids.

”I know you’re tired, but other than that, how do you feel?” Sniffles wanted to know.

”When I woke up this morning, my arms and legs felt weird. I didn’t want to move them,” said Lumpy. “And my eyes were so heavy...”

”Hmm, I think I’ve heard of this before.” Sniffles thought a little more, then realized what the problem was.

”Lumpy, I think you have a case of fatigue.”

”What’s that?” Lumpy wanted to know.

”It’s just a symptom that involves being more tired than usual. It can happen if you’re working too hard, or because of an illness caused by viruses or bacteria. But don’t worry too much; it’ll go away soon. Maybe even before sunset.”

”I’d say the best thing to do is get some rest and go back to sleep.” Sniffles picked up a large blanket, unfolded it and gave it to Lumpy. He placed it over his body, smiling as he held the corner of the blanket to his cheek. It looked adorable.

”I’m feeling better already,” Lumpy commented.

Sniffles turned a button on the wall, causing the brightness of the lights coming from the ceiling fan to become dim. He smiled at Lumpy, giggling a little as he was still cuddling with his blanket.

”Would you like a teddy bear, Lumpy? Or some other plush toy?” Sniffles suggested.

”No, thank you,” Lumpy said. “But I bet some quiet music would be nice, or some quiet sounds?”

”I have just the thing.” Sniffles pulled out his phone, looked up a video and selected it. It was ten hours of soft winds and chirping crickets. Lumpy yawned into his free hand and smiled.

”I think it’s working...”

”Good.” Sniffles placed his phone on the coffee table close to the couch. “Have a good nap, Lumpy, and sweet dreams.”

Without saying a word, Lumpy’s eyelids closed completely, and before long, he was snoring audibly. Sniffles smiled in relief at him, picked his phone back up to stop the video, and then tip-toed out of the living room.

Sniffles wanted to spend as little time in the living room as possible, so as to make sure Lumpy got plenty of rest during his nap. Sniffles made himself some lunch and watched a few videos on his phone. He made sure to have the volume down as low as he could so that Lumpy wouldn’t hear - not that he did hear.

After a few hours had gone by, Sniffles returned to the living room to check on Lumpy. He was still sleeping, but Sniffles got a cute idea on how to wake him up. He went over to Lumpy, reached over to his face, and tickled his nose gently with his forefinger.

Lumpy twitched his nose a little, then placed his hand over it and rubbed his nose. “Don’t-- Don’t do that, it tickles,” Lumpy muttered.

When Lumpy removed his hand, Sniffles smiled mischievously and pulled out a little container of sneezing powder. He dipped his finger into it, revealing a white smudge, and tickled Lumpy’s nose again with his forefinger.

This time, Lumpy’s nose twitched as his nostrils flared up. He grimaced a little, and then inhaled. He was going to sneeze. “Aaah... Aaaaaaaah...”

Sniffles quickly pulled his finger away from Lumpy’s nose and took a few steps backward. He closed the lid on his container of sneezing powder, put it behind his back and looked on anxiously. A final inhale later, Lumpy sneezed.

”AaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOO!” Lumpy shot his neck forwards as his sneeze blew all of the powder away from his nose. His nostrils still tickled, however, so with no time to react, he gave two more equally loud sneezes. “Aaaah-CHOO! AaaaaaaAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ugh!” Lumpy rubbed his recovering nose with his forefinger as Sniffles giggled.

”Bless you,” said Sniffles.

”Thanks...” Lumpy sniffled, still rubbing his nose.

”Did you enjoy your nap?” asked Sniffles.

”Yeah.” Lumpy stretched his arms and sighed. “In fact, I don’t feel tired anymore...”

Lumpy lowered the blanket that had been covering him and stepped off the couch. He rubbed his nose again, sniffling a couple more times.

”But I think I could use a tissue,” Lumpy stated.

Sniffles smiled, pulled one out of his pocket and handed it to Lumpy. Lumpy took the tissue, blew his nose for one second, and then wiped his nose.

”Was my sneezing powder too strong?” Sniffles asked. “I made it mostly out of flour with some dust...”

”Well, my nose is pretty sensitive,” Lumpy said as he wiped his nose.

”i know,” Sniffles replied with a chuckle. “I’m sorry, Lumpy, I just wanted to wake you up.”

”It’s alright,” said Lumpy. “What matters is that you fixed my fatigue. I feel so much more rested. Thank you so much, Sniffles.”

Sniffles smiled at him in response. “You’re welcome, Lumpy. I was happy to help.”

Lumpy then tried to think of a way to make it up to Sniffles. He couldn’t come up with anything, but that was alright. Sniffles looked happy enough as he did, and Lumpy didn’t want much else, anyway.

Sniffles sat down on the blanket on the couch and picked up the remote. He switched on the TV, and just as the picture faded in, he and Lumpy heard the theme song of Tootie playing. They both smiled, and Lumpy sat down on the couch to enjoy his favorite show with his best friend.


End file.
